Back to Gakko!
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, dan Bianca telah menginjak masa SMA dan mereka masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Dengan adanya N sang murid misterius yang mengusik kehidupan Hilbert, bagaimanakah hari-hari mereka? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! / Gomen lama banget hiatusnya...
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Gakko?!**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

**Pokemon Black & White**

ai: hah...udah lama gak manggung(?) karena banyaknya tugas-tugas sekolah, beratnya jadi pengurus OSIS, dan sekarang ai udah kelas 9. Do'ain nilai UNAS nanti bagus ya (amin).

dulu nyoba buat fic di fandom lain tapi gagal dan hancur karena author yang lalai, tapi kali ini semoga tidak.

?: iya, gara-gara lu gue jadi gak terkenal

ai: ngapain kamu di sini? kembali ke fandom sana! hush!hush!

?: gue malah diusir neh! (ilang)

ai: langsung ke cerita ya! \(^_^)/

**Please Review! gak papa mau flame dsb. dll. dst. diterima dengan sah(?) tapi jangan pedes-pedes karena author gak tahan pedes walau cuma 1 cabe (?)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid bukan punya ai dan charanya bukan saudara ai PEACE! ^_^V

**SUMMARY**

pokoknya tentang sekolah dll. gaje ah!

**WARNING!**

mungkin banyak Typo dan cerita gak jelas jelek deh!. cerita dijamin aneh dan menimbulkan lola, gak bisa kedip, bengong, dll, dsb, dst, blablabla

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Chapter 1 : New school ~Beginning and Problem~**

"hah...sekolah lagi deh..." kata anak laki-laki yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku.

"ayolah Hilbert, sekolah masa bisa bunuh kamu? cobalah beradaptasi!" kata anak perempuan di sebelahnya.

"jangan samakan dengan kau, Hilda! aku punya sifat sendiri" Hilbert mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Hilda pun menyusul.

Mereka berdua memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kini mereka menginjak masa SMA.

"Hei! Hilbert! Hilda!" anak perempuan berambut pirang bersama dengan laki-laki berkacamata berambut hitam melambaikan tangannya. Hilda menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"a, Bianca! Cheren!. Hilbert, lihatlah! itu mereka! mereka satu sekolah dengan kita!" Hilda menepuk-nepuk pundak Hilbert. Hilbert menoleh dengan malas.

"O...iya, itu mereka (nada monoton+muka innocence)" DUAAK...! Hilda memukul punggung Hilbert.

"HUAA! apa yang kau lakukan?! sakit tau!" Hilbert memegang punggungnya yang cekot-cekot. Hilda pun berkacak pinggang.

"kamu ini...seenaknya pake nada datar! kayak gak niat hidup aja!" Bianca tertawa sementara Cheren sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"pst..pst...laki-laki yang dimarahi perempuan itu lumayan keren ya!"

"iya!iya! kamu betul! dari sekolah mana ya asalnya? kira-kira sekelas gak ya?"

"aku gak tahu" Cheren mendengar rumpian para siswa perempuan yang berada di halaman sekolah (ai: PENDENGARAN SUPER CHEREN! *dijitak*).

'dasar, perempuan!' pikir Cheren (ai: oi, ngaku aja kalo lo jealous ama Hilbert! *dilempar pake Bianca?*).

"hoi, ayo langsung masuk! berantemnya nanti aja dilanjutin!" Cheren melangkah masuk sambil menarik Bianca.

"oi, tunggu!" kata Hilbert dan Hilda bareng.

~~~(=3=)~~~

Tiba di papan pengumuman mereka berempat melihat daftar urutan kelas yang akan mereka tempati. Dan...

"kebersamaan adalah sesuatu yang indah tapi, entah mengapa takdir kita sepertinya menyukai kebersamaan ya..." kata Cheren. Yap, mereka berempat berada di kelas 1-1 semua!. Dengan tatapan mata yang (sangat) malas Hilbert memutar matanya.

"ayo (monoton)" Hilbert dan Cheren melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas sambil membungkuk lemas.

'kembar-kembir' pikir Hilda dan Bianca.

GREEK... Hilbert membuka pintu kelas dengan lemas. Mereka berempat masuk dan menempati tempat duduk yang ada. Hilda di pojok kursi barisan 2 belakang sebelah jendela, disebelahnya ada Bianca. Hilbert duduk di belakang Hilda paling pojok belakang dan deisebelahnya ada Cheren. Mereka berempat menghembuskan napas bersamaan. Tapi tiba-tiba 3 siswa perempuan datang menghampiri Hilbert.

"selamat pagi, kami ingin berkenalan denganmu! Kami sekelas denganmu, namaku Skyla" sapa anak di tengah.

"namaku Elesa dan dia.." kata anak di kiri

"Caithlyn" sahut anak pendek imut di kanan.

"siapa namamu kalau boleh tahu?" tanya Skyla. Hilbert yang daritadi melihat ke jendela menoleh dan diam melihat 3 siswi itu.

"anu..., bisakah kau memberitahu namamu?" tanya Skyla lagi.

"O, kalian tanya aku? maaf maaf. Namaku Hilbert, senang bertemu dengan kalian" Hilbert tersenyum datar.

"tidak apa-apa, senang juga bertemu denganmu!" Skyla tersenyum.

"siapa kalian?" tanya Hilbert sambil tersenyum ramah. 3 siswi itu langsung shock sementara Hilda, Bianca dan Cheren yang daritadi lihat jadi sweatdrop dan mereka berpikir,

'Hilbert...Hilbert, tampang lumayan otak kacangan -_-' '

TENG...TENG...TENG..., bel masuk berbunyi. Anak-anak menempati kursinya masing-masing karena sang guru datang.

"selamat pagi para murid baru, perkenalkan namaku Lenora dan aku adalah wali kelas kalian yang juga mengajar sejarah dan pengurus perpustakaan sekolah ini, salam kenal. Nah, kalian semua yang berada di kelas ini bisa dibilang hebat karena siswa yang masuk ke kelas 1-1 ini lulus dengan hasil diatas rata-rata masuk ke akademi ini. Jadi selamat untuk kalian semua!. Setelah ini kalian akan ke aula untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru, sekian." Lenora pun meninggalkan kelas 1-1 dan Hilbert dkk. segera pergi ke aula.

(=0=)

Setelah selesai upacara penerimaan murid baru...

"hei, ada yang tahu Hilbert dimana?" tanya Hilda. Bianca dan Cheren hanya menggeleng. Sementara itu, di taman sekolah...

Hilbert berdiri di sebelah pohon sakura yang mekar memandangi rumput tertiup dan tangan kanannya memegang batang pohon itu. Hilbert diam, tiba-tiba...

"hmm... kau memiliki hati yang kuat ya, menarik" Hilbert terkejut dan mencari asal suara.

"kau juga memiliki tekad yang hebat dan hanya dimiliki beberapa orang saja. Tapi sayangnya tekad itu terkubur dalam-dalam ya..." Hilbert melihat ke atas. Di dahan pohon sakura, ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk santai. Rambutnya berwarna teh hijau panjang.

"siapa kau?" tanya Hilbert dingin. Laki-laki itu melompat turun di hadapan Hilbert.

"apa kau tidak ingat? aku juga berada di kelasmu. Namaku N, kau pasti pasti Hilbert kan? kau menarik" Hilbert menetap N dingin.

"mau apa kau denganku?" N tersenyum.

"aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengamu dan... aku juga mau tanya, tekadmu itu...kenapa kau kubur dalam-dalam dan hatimu mengeras seperti es?"

"tak ada hubungannya dengamu!" bentak Hilbert.

Sementara itu Hilda menemukan Hilbert dan ingin memanggilnya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia melihat Hilbert bersama seseorang dan kelihatannya Hilbert sedang marah.

Kembali lagi, N yang melihat Hilbert emosi berjalan ke arah Hilbert dan memegang pundak Hilbert.

"aku tahu masalahmu. Aku tahu tentangmu dan aku tahu tentang teman masa kecilmu yang kini ingatannya hilang, betul?" Hilbert kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. N menepuk pundak Hilbert lagi

"sampaikan salamku untuk 'temanmu' itu" N berjalan pergi. Hilbert terdiam dan membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan membunuh

"awas kau N...tak akan kumaafkan kelakuanmu itu!" Hilda yang mengintai jadi khawatir.

'mungkin ada permasalahan, apa sebaiknya...tidak!tidak! aku tidak boleh ikut campur! lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak tahu, aku akan menghampirinya seakan aku baru datang! ya, itu dia!" Hilda berlari menghampiri HIlbert yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi Hilbert!" Hilda berari dan berada di samping Hilbert.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini? aku daritadi mencarimu! hah, kau ini merepotkan saja!" Hilda berkacak pinggang. Hilbert berdiri.

"Hilda..."

"ada apa?" Hilda menatap Hilbert yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidak...tidak ada apa-apa. ayo, kembali ke kelas!" Hilbert mengacak rambut Hilda dan berjalan menuju gedung tanpa melihat Hilda.

'aneh...' Hilda pun mengikuti Hilbert.

(-3-)

Pulang sekolah...

Hilbert dkk. berjalan pulang bersama. Tapi Hilbert sepertinya tidak sadar kalau dia mendahului teman-temannya dan berjalan cepat. Cheren mendekat ke Hilda,

"Hilda-san, ada apa dengan Hilbert?" bisik Cheren.

"ak..aku tidak tahu!"

"hmm...dilema kah?" pikir Cheren.

"emangnya Cherrybelle?!" ledek Hilda.

"Cheren suka Cherrybelle ya?" tanya Bianca polos.

"siapa? bukan! bukan itu! Bianca, apa kamu melihat keanehan pada Hilbert?" Cheren menunjuk Hilbert yang berjalan sambil melihat kupu-kupu lewat. Tatapannya seperti 'ah~ ada kupu-kupu lewat~'. Bianca melihatnya.

"iya, aku ingat! tadi saat aku mengambil kertasku yang tertiup ke depan pintu balkon atas aku melihat Hilbert berwajah sedih sambil memandangi sebuah foto. Aku khawatir padanya..." Cheren angguk-angguk.

"ternyata memang dilema..."

'tuhan, tolong, aku... ku tak dapat men-'

"Hilda, cukup!" Hilda cekikikan (ai: emang ada Cherrybelle di Jepang?/ all:...). Tiba-tiba Hilbert berhenti dan menatap lurus. Cheren pun menabraknya.

"aduh! kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?!" Hilbert berlari seperti sedang mengejar seseorang.

"oi Hilbert, mau kemana?!" panggil Cheren.

"ayo kita kejar dia!" sahut Hilda. Mereka bertiga mengejar Hilbert. Tapi karena Hilbert yang mantan juara lomba maraton tingkat kota ini berlari kencang, mereka kehilangan jejaknya.

Hilbert masuk ke gang buntu di mana ada laki-laki berambut hijau panjang. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"hm..hm.., aku tahu kalau kau akan mengejarku. Mau apa kau datang menemuiku?"

"hei laki-laki lumutan! kenapa kau bisa tentang aku dan dia?!" Hilbert menunjuk N dengan tatapan marah.

"l..lumutan? tentu saja aku tahu. Segala informasi tentang semua siswa di sekolah aku juga tahu karena aku adalah wakil direktur dari perusahaan Plasma Company yang juga pemilik Unova Senior High School! dan ayahku adalah direktur utamanya" Hilbert membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar perkataan N yang sekarang sedang tertawa.

Ti..titi...ti... hp N yang berada di sakunya berdering.

"...ya...aku ada di jalan...iya iya...aku tahu itu..aku akan segera ke sana" N menutup hpnya dan menyimpannya di saku.

"maaf, tapi sepertinya aku banyak urusan. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hilbert" N berjalan keluar gang melewati Hilbert yang terdiam. Sementara itu...

"aduh, Hilbert kemana sih?! larinya cepat banget!" keluh Hilda sambil berlari. Mereka bertiga berhenti di belokan pertigaan. Di depan mereka sudah berupa jalan raya yang dibatasi pagar. Mereka mencari dimana Hilbert berada. Sepintas Hilda melihat laki-laki yang berjalan keluar dari gang.

'orang itu kan...yang bersama Hilbert waktu itu? jangan-jangan Hilbert...?!' Hilda berlari ke arah N.

"Hilda, tunggu! beneran nih jalannya?" Cheren menyusul bersama Bianca yang tertinggal. Saat Hilda melintasi gang besar yang buntu di sebelah kanannya dia melihat Hilbert yang diam menatap dinding buntu. Hilda menghentikan larinya. Dia melihat Hilbert lalu menoleh sebentar ke N yang sudah jauh. Hilda menggertakkan giginya dan berlari menghampiri Hilbert yang terdiam.

"Hilbert, kau tidk apa-apa?" Cheren akhirnya sampai dan disusul Bianca yang ngos-ngosan. Hilbert menoleh ke Hilda dengan tatapan serius tapi matanya tampak kosong.

'ukh, ini pasti masalah yang serius sekali' Hilda menelan ludah. Cheren dan Bianca diam menunggu jawaban Hilbert. Hilbert menutup matanya dan memegang pundak Hilda.

"tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa~" Hilbert tersenyum bahagia. Mukanya seperti anak yang diberi permen. Semuanya terdiam hening... . Hilbert masih pasang wajah baby face seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semuanya mundur 1 langkah ketakutan.

"e...ada apa?" Hilbert menggaruk pipinya masih stay pada wajah baby facenya.

"psst...bagaimana ini...dia jadi aneh" bisik Hilda.

"sudah kubilang kan, ini dilema!"

"aku takut..." Bianca gigit jari. Mereka bertiga pada ngerumpi di pojokan.

"mungkin tadi dia terbentur sesuatu, makanya jadi begitu. Ya...rada-rada..."

"aku dengar itu!" sela Hilbert.

"atau mungkin dia tertabrak hewan sesuatu. Mungkin kucing" kata Cheren

"atau mungkin burung" tangan Hilda membentuk burung

"salah! pasti monyet!" Bianca membenarkan.

"jikann! pastinya anjing pudel"

"serangga!"

"hama?"

"ular!"

"penguin!"

"babi!"

"ayam!"

"author! (ai: what?!)"

"gak enak tuh! enakan ikan digoreng!"

"salah! yang bener sapi panggang!"

"kambing guling!"

"salad!"

"coklat"

"vanilla"

"stroberi"

"apel"

"pisang"

"jeruk"

"duren"

"manggis"

"rambutan kale!"

"kalo kamu rambut, aku matahari! (ai: GAK NYAMBUNG AMAT!)"

"aku kaki gunung!"

"aku kepala keluarga!"

"aku tangan kanan yang bisa dipercaya!"

"kalo kamu percaya berarti aku hebat!"

"gak sadar ya kalo aku pintar dari kalian semua?"

"aku kuat daripada kamu!"

"daripada kalian semua akulah yang terkeren!"

"kerenan penyanyi rock!"

"enakan yang pop!"

"jazz aja!"

"honda jazz? huh, seleramu tidak setara denganku! aku sih Lamborgini!"

"Ferarri!"

"Valentino Rossi!"

"heh, mendingan ibuku yang menangin master c**f!"

"ibuku menang miss Unova!"

"ibuku jago beladiri daripada nenekku!"

"nenekku sudah sabuk hitam!"

"nenekku punya gelar master of kendo berturut-turut!"

"nenekku sehat bugar! gimana keadaan nenekmu sekarang?"

"ya...baik kok sampe masih bisa jempalitan. Kamu gimana?"

"selalu sehat tenang aja! ngomong-ngomong kamu...blablabla"

"oi..oi...,melenceng banget seh dari topiknya. Eh, kalian bertiga setop!" Hilbert memotong pembicaraan ketiga orang itu.

"LOE GAK BERHAK NYETOP KAMI! PLEASE DEH!" kata mereka bertiga dengan deathglare special dan aura hitam. Hilbert bergidik.

"oi...ni sudah sore, kalian mau di gang buntu yang gelap ini terus? ayo kita pulang!" Hilbert berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"o..Oi, tungguin kami!" Hilda, Bianca, dan Cheren berlarimenyusul Hilbert. Hilberrt pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"yang sampai gang rumah kita duluan besok kutraktir di kantin!" Hilbert menambah kecepatannya.

"APA?!" semuanya berlari sekencang mungkin.

~Chapter 1: New School -beginning and problem- end~

TBC

Bonus- after that...

"yey, aku menang!" seru Hilbert.

"licik!"

ai: fiuh...selesai juga...gaje gak critanya? kalo masih ada typo tolong ampuni ai ya! keyboard laptop ai emang kadang gak bener padahal masih baru berapa bulan(ceileh). biasa, author ini gak pandai ngarang tapi seneng ber-

spongebob: i-ma-ji-na-si~

ai: dateng lagi chara fandom lain -_-

patrick: *dateng*, a...*pulang*

ai: GAK JELAS AMAT!

?: sabar ya...

ai: kamu lagi!*pingsan*

?: langsung puter lagu ending ya and jangan lupa,

all (kecuali ai):REVIEW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ED SONG TODAY = Tsuji Shion- Brand New Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\ /

\ /

\ /

\_REVIEW ^_^v_/


	2. Chapter 2: Hilbert's Talents

**Back to Gakko?!**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

**Pokemon Black & White**

ai: bisa juga ni cerita lanjut chapter 2 (gak nyangka) ada yang nge-review juga walau dikit. Mungkin di fandom ini untuk bahasa indonesia agak sepi, jadi ai maklumi. Thanks ya yang udah nge-review! senangnya! (nari-nari gaje)

?: ya bersyukurlah kalo begitu

ai: kamu lagi... petugas

?: mana ada petugas di cerita. Emang sapa? emang ada yang ngelamar jadi petugas di ni fic ancur?

ai: widih ngeremehin. Aku kan di sini yang jadi author, otomatis lo bisa gue hapus dari sini *death-glare*

?: AJAIB! AJAIB! * sujud-sujud kayak di iklan tv Djarum 76*

ai: o ya, ai minta maaf buat chapter pertama untuk bagian Disclaimer. ai malah nulis Vocaloid bukan Pokemon, yah akhir-akhir ini ai sering baca fic di fandom Vocaloid -_-', gomen!. Udah deh langsung aja!

**Please Review! gak papa mau flame dsb. dll. dst. diterima dengan sah(?) tapi jangan pedes-pedes karena author gak tahan pedes walau cuma 1 cabe (?)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Pokemon bukan punya ai dan charanya bukan saudara ai PEACE! ^_^V**

**SUMMARY**

**pokoknya tentang sekolah dll. gaje ah!**

**WARNING!**

**mungkin banyak Typo dan cerita gak jelas jelek deh!. cerita dijamin aneh dan menimbulkan lola, gak bisa kedip, bengong, dll, dsb, dst, blablabla. Karakter OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Chapter 2 : Hilbert's talents

Sudah 5 hari berlalu sejak dimulainya sekolah, Hilbert belum menentukan ekskul sama sekali entah karena penyakit malasnya masih beredar di Unova Pos (?) atau tidak tahu talentanya apa. Berpuluh-puluh club (emang ada berapa?) mengajaknya masuk, mungkin karena kondisi fisiknya memang pas atau dilihat dari intelejennya. Yang pasti Hilbert tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Hilbert, sampai hari ini kau belum pilih ekskul? mau jadi apa kau?" Hilda berkacak pinggang.

"jadi apa aja boleh" jawab Hilbert malas. Hilda hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tiba-tiba lampu neon 500 watt nyala diatasnya. Tapi tukang listrik memohon ke author untuk numpang tampil sebentar aja.

"hemat listrik!" neonnya dimatikan dan diambil oleh tukan listrik tadi.

"yah, idenya hilang dong!" Hilda pun jadi kecewa.

"ya udah, idenya dikeluarin dulu ding! Cepetan, entar lagi gua mau numpang syuting di film tr*n leg**y! Tu film banyak lampunya, jadi boros listrik!"

"bukannya tuh film udah liwat dah jaman bahula ya? iye..iye.. ni tukang cerewet amat!" Hilda jengkel.

"Hilbert, nanti istirahat pertama tunggu aku di kantin, kita cek talentamu apa!" Hilbert hanya angguk-angguk malas.

PETT! neonnya diambil tukang tadi.

"udah gak dipake to? gue ambil ya!"

"iya..iya..udah sana pergi! *nendang tukang listriknya ke studio lain*"

SKIP waktu pelajaran..

Hilbert sekarang sedang menunggu di kantin.

"sori lama, ayo!" Hilda mengajak Hilbert ke lantai 3.

"kita coba talenta musikmu dulu. Ini ruangannya" mereka berdua berhenti di depan ruang klub musik. Hilda mengetuk pintu ruangan. Seorang gadis membukakan pintu.

"ah, kamu yang tadi minta bantuan, ayo masuk!" Hilda menarik Hilbert masuk.

"itu anak yang kau maksud?" Hilda mengangguk.

"Hilbert, ini Sara wakil ketua klub musik ini. Sara-senpai, ini Hilbert" Hilda mengenalkan keduanya.

"selamat datang di klub musik! sekarang kita cari talentamu apa!" pertama, Sara memberikan gitar listrik kepada Hilbert.

"ini cara mainnya gimana?" tanya Hilbert. Sara menjelaskan cara bermain juga kunci-kuncinya dalam 5 menit.

"o...begitu ya..." Hilbert sudah lancar mengganti kunci dsb.

"coba kamu mainkan lagu ini. Yang gampang dulu aja" Sara memberikan partitur. Dengan sekali lihat Hilbert sudah bisa dengan lancarnya. Semakin lama Sara semakin memberikan lagu dari yang easy sampe yang hard dan dalam beberapa menit Hilbert sudah menguasainya.

Lama-lama Hilbert bosan dan melihat upright di pojokan.

"waktu kecil aku pernah belajar sedikit tentang piano" Hilbert memainkan lagunya Debussy- Reverie'. Sara dan Hilda melongo.

"c..coba...kamu main alat ini..." Sara memberikan alat itu ke Hilbert.

"biola?" Hilbert mengambilnya.

"kamu tahu cara ma-" Hilbert memainkan lagu Canon in D mayor. Sara jadi gregetan gak tahan.

"Hei Hilda! siapa anak ini?!" Hilda mengingat-ingat.

"eto...ibunya seorang pianis, kakeknya pemain biola terkenal, ayahnya-" Hilda menoleh ke arah Sara yang gregetan jadi gak enak.

"hhhhhh...kamu..." Hilbert berhenti main dan menoleh ke Sara.

"AYO CEPET GABUNG KE KLUB KU ANAK SUPER!" sontak Hilbert dan Hilda lari keluar. Sara mengejar mereka berdua bagai hewan buas yang kelaparan. Karena Hilbert larinya sekencang cita Hilda kalah cepat. Memikirkan Hilda yang lelet kayak sepeda ongkel bobrok maka Hilbert menarik tangan Hilda dan mengajaknya berlari seperti Ferarri tanpa asap. Mereka turun ke lantai 2 dan Sara tetap mengejar mereka. Di depan mereka ada 2 anak mengangkat meja.

"cih!" Hilbert menyuruh Hilda masuk ke ruangan seadanya karena yang dikejar adalah Hilbert. Hilbert melepas tangan Hilda. Hilda belok kanan masuk ke kelas 2-3 sementara Hilbert menerobos ke bawah meja (sleding rek!) yang masih terangkat dan berlari lagi. Semua yang melihat terpaku. Sara yang masih punya tekad satria baja pelangi melompati meja tadi dan berlari lagi sambil berkata,

"Hilbert, ayo masuk ke klubku!" aura setan nan gelap menyelubungi Sara.

"au ah gelap!" teriak Hilbert. Ia masuk ke kelasnya. Di sana ada Cheren dan Bianca.

"Hilbert, habis lompat galah ya? ngos-ngosan gitu" kata Cheren yang lagi duduk santai.

"lompat galah! lompat galah! gue malah lagi dikejar hewan buas gini main lompat galah!" omel Hilbert.

"lho, jadi buayanya penjaga kebun lepas ya?" tanya Cheren.

"BUKAN!" tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh.

JENG JENG *BGM*... Sara telah memasuki arena kandang marmut sodara-sodara *dieell- ditendang kelas 1-1*. Hilbert bergidik di belakang pojokan sebelah Cheren.

"sial, ketahuan!" Hilbert udah keringet dingin. Sara terseyum setan dengan manisnya (?).

"ternyata di sini kau Hilbert...aku menjemputmu! ayo masuk ke klubku!" Sara berlari ke arah Hilbert yang sudah dangdutan (=0=?). Cheren menarik Bianca menjauh.

"cih!" dengan sigap Hilbert melompati Sara tinggi. Semua menonton, bahkan udah ada yang beli popcorn *emang bioskop?* Hilbert mendarat dengan mulus dan terlihat keren *dari sedotan- ditimpuk-*.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku gak niat masuk klubmu!" kata Hilbert sembari berdiri.

"APA?!" Sara geram.

"anak yang namanya Hilbert itu kasihan ya...harus berurusan sama Sara the beast dari kelas 3-1"

"ya...kita do'akan aja selamat" bisik para murid. Hilda sudah berada di depan pintu kelas 1-1 yang rame.

"Hilbert!" panggil Hilda. Hilbert tetap fokus. Sara berlari menerjang Hilbert, bel masuk berbunyi. Sara pun berhenti, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ingat! aku gak akan nyerah sampe aku lulus sekolah ini!" Sara melotot dan kembali ke kelasnya. Hilbert yang keringat dingin langsung duduk di tempat duduknya dan menghela napas lega.

"kenapa sih dengan gadis itu?" Hilbert memijit pundaknya.

"kamu belum tahu? dia itu anak kelas 3-1 yang dijuluki 'Sara the Beast', biasanya anak yang jadi incarannya gak akan ketolong, untung kamu udah latihan di goa" kata Cheren. Hilbert menopang dagunya.

"iya ya, untung udah latihan di go-APA MAKSUDMU DI GOA HAH?! LU KIRA GUE MANUSIA GOA?! Aku kan latihan di hutan!" muncrat Hilbert. Cheren pake payung dapet darimana.

"ya maap. kalo kamu di hutan berarti tarzan dong!" Cheren menggoda Hilbert yang naik gunung turun gunung (?), guru pun masuk kelas dan pelajaran dimulai dengan aura gak enak di belakang pojok 2 bangku. Sementara itu...di meja ke 2 dari depan dan ke 2 dari kanan, seorang laki-laki berambut hijau menyeringai melihat Hilbert.

SKIP, waktu pulang...

Hilbert membereskan perkakasnya (kuli bangunan? *ditonjok*).

"nggg...Hilbert, sori untuk yang tadi. Sekarang kita coba di bagian olahraga yuk?. Ku..kujamin gak berbahaya tanpa bahan pengawet dan alkohol(?)" kata Hilda berhati-hati takut Hilbert marah soal tadi. Hilbert mengangkat tasnya ke pundak sambil menghela napas lalu tersenyum tipis menatap Hilda.

"ayo..." Hilda terdiam sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum.

"ayo! sekarang kita ke...panahan dulu terus ke kendo, terus basket, rugby, voli, futsal, tenis, lari, catur masuk gak ya? Terus ini itu, blablabla, dll.. Totalnya ada 12 lebih! ayo kita kunjungi satu-persatu!" semangat Hilda sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju ke atas.

"hee?! banyak banget! sekalian aja nginep di sekolah!" mereka berdua tertawa.

~Chapter 2 : Hilbert's talents-end-~

TBC

Bonus after that...

"bocah, masuk ke klubku!"

"tidak! masuk ke karate saja!"

"hei, itu calon anggotaku! jangan ganggu!"

"bocah itu pantasnya di basket tau!"

"gak! di kendo!" para senpai bertarung sengit sampai dateng badai beserta gledek dkk..

"sudah kuduga jadi kayak gini..." kata Hilbert sambil berlari.

"ehehe, kan salahmu sendiri punya talenta di semua bidang!" Hilda juga berlari di sebelahnya.

"kan kamu yang ngajak! tanggung jawab!"

"kamu juga harus!" dua-duanya yang masih berlari terdiam sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas dan tertawa.

"kita sama aja ya...~"

# 'ya, tetaplah tersenyum. Tetaplah disampingku. Tetaplah berlari bersamaku. Sebelum waktu tak bisa bersama kita lagi.' #

ai : gimana chapter 2? biasa aja atau tambah jelek?. Kalo masih banyak typo menari-nari di fic ini tetap ampuni saya karena pas ngetik ini lagi bulan puasa, maklumilah *ohohoho*

Patrick : a...*ngiler*

ai : euwh! jijai!

Spongebob: ...*jadi pajangan*

ai :...

? : ngapain lu melongo padahal lu yang masukin mereka ke fic ini *makan pisang*

ai : ...tambah rame aja...daripada melongo mending bales review! ((\(^0^)/))

**Muyu-muyu**

**wahaha! biasa jeng, mereka juga pergi ke pasar burung bareng-bareng *lho? 0.0***

**Yaw, nih chapter khusus buat ngetahuin bakat Hilbert yang ternyata gak ketulung BANGET**

**Ya, si tokoh utama emang sengaja di OC gak tahu tuh authornya yang buat *leh?* anggap aja tuh Hilbert keren plus pinter en perpect *beda sama ori -_-'***

**Ni udah update dengan perjuangan '45!*kebakar bersama laptop sang teman perjuangan(?)*. Thanks udah mau repiew!**

**Numpang lewat**

**Byuh, namanya keren bangetz*alay mode* 'Numpang lewat~' (gaya operator)**

**Iya, characternya semua gue OOC-in biar ada suasana baru geto~(mungkin?)**

**Udah update, thx!**

ALL : yang terakhir, NYUWUN REVIEWNYA GIH (?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ED SONG TODAY : HI-FI CAMP- Kizuna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\ /

\ /

\ /

\_REVIEW ^_^v_/

NB : bisa request Ed song atau Op song!


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Gakko?!**

**by. airi shirayuki**

**Pokemon Black & White**

* * *

**ai : Huweee...gomen kalo gak update hampir setahun! TT_TT. Ai disibukkan dengan fic lainnya, sekolah, milih SMA, dll. Dan kenapa updatenya lama banget? Hehe...document chapter lanjutannya hilang semua, jadi Ai minta maaf sebesar-besarnya m(_ _)m. Tapi Ai tetap berjuang nge-update nih fic!  
**

**? : Dengan semangat juang '45, akhirnya kita bisa-**

**Spongebob : Mempubliskan naskah ini biar semuanya-**

**Patrick : A...**

**Lilia : Senang!**

**Yuuri : Atau gak**

**ai : Perkenalkan, dua orang ini OOC buatan ai! mereka berdua akan jadi asisten (budak) ku!**

**Lilia : Namaku Lilianarda Shiroi! *tampang angel***

**Yuuri : Aku Yuuri Kuroi! *tampang devil***

**ai : Nanti mereka yang bacain review sesudah cerita! \(^o^)/**

**Lilia : Dengan senang hati!**

**Yuri : Kagak**

**ai : Ugh!**

**Please Review! gak papa mau flame dsb. dll. dst. diterima dengan sah(?) tapi jangan pedes-pedes karena author gak tahan pedes walau cuma 1 cabe (?)**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Pokemon bukan punya ai dan charanya bukan saudara ai PEACE! ^_^V**

**SUMMARY**

**pokoknya tentang sekolah dll. gaje ah!**

**WARNING!**

**mungkin banyak Typo dan cerita gak jelas jelek deh!. cerita dijamin aneh dan menimbulkan lola, gak bisa kedip, bengong, dll, dsb, dst, blablabla bisa aja masuk rumah sakit (pesen kamar dulu ya!)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : School Fest' and boom theater 1-1**

Sekarang bulan Mei (atau Juni?). Di Unova ini sudah terasa musim panasnya. Sebelum liburan musim panas tiba, sekolah mengadakan festival musim panas atau yang disebut 'Summer School Festival' dan hasil dari rundingan siswa, kelas 1-1 akan mementaskan drama yang berjudul 'Akari no Natsu' dibuat oleh teman Bianca yang bernama Shauntal dan disutradarai oleh Cheren.

_**M**_**enceritakan tentang **_**seorang gadis kaya yang diculik oleh 2 orang penjahat kalengan. Lalu gadis itu berhasil kabur berkat kerelaan salah satu penjahat. Tapi karena tempat ia disekap jauh dari rumahnya, ia tak tahu jalan pulang. Yang dia punya hanya uang sebesar 1.000 G di saku dan kalung berlian asli pemberian kakaknya. Karena lapar, ia terpaksa membeli 2 roti dengan uang yang dia punya. Tapi takdir mempertemukan si gadis dengan pria tampan tapi miskin dan kelaparan. Pria itu membantu gadis itu pulang setelah diberi roti oleh gadis, dengan segala tantangan menghadang. Saat perjalanan mereka berakhir gadis itu sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Walaupun pria itu telah menyelamatkan gadis itu, orang tua si gadis tidak merestuinya. Gadis itu meminta tolong kepada 3 penyihir di hutan sebelah untuk menyulapnya jadi laki-laki sementara, tapi karena penyihir bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat jadi 3 penyihir itu menolak. Gadis itu menemui sahabatnya dan mencari solusi sampai akhirnya berhasil. Tapi semua itu sudah diketahui orang tuanya dan memaksa anaknya kembali dengan alasan karena mereka tidak pantas. Gadis itumembantah dan menerangkan semua isi hatinya. Kakaknya pun percaya dan mendukung. Akhirnya direstui dan happy ending.**_ Latar waktunya saat musim panas dan di zaman dulu.

Untuk pembagian peran dilakukan dengan cara voting. Dan hasilnya adalah...

Gadis (Sylvarania Harp)

= Hilda

Pemuda (Syon Adamantine)

= N Harmonia

Sahabat Sylvia (Diamarine Fluorite)

= Bianca

Penjahat 1

= Grimsley

Penjahat 2

= Marshal

Kakak Sylvia (Sydrein Harp)

= Hilbert

Ayah Sylvia

= Chilan

Ibu Sylvia (Tiaratina Lamiana)

= Iris

Penyihir 1 (Arissa Cloudia)

= Skyla

Penyihir 2 (Marissa Cloudia)

= Elesa

Penyihir 3 (Clarissa Cloudia)

= Caithlyn

Desain costum

= Cress + siswa nganggur

Properti latar

=Chili + siswa nganggur

dll.

Hilbert agak tidak menyukai pembagian peran tersebut karena ada N yang jadi pemuda Syon, tapi Hilbert pasrah aja. Drama akan diadakan 5 hari lagi begitu juga dengan festivalnya.

~(=3=)~

* * *

-Hari ke 1-

Chili, Cress dan para siswa nganggur (?) sedang sibuk membuat properti dan kostum. Naskah juga sudah jadi dengan cepatnya. Sementara anak yang lain sedang latihan drama menggunakan jersey. Cheren juga sibuk, sibuk cut-action obsesi jadi sutradara beneran.

"CUT! Hilda, mana ekspresinya?!" Hilda yang tidak terbiasa dengan dramaqueen merasa kesusahan. Hilbert dan N membantu Hilda dengan aliran gledek 1.000.000 volt dari Pikachu (?) di mata mereka (eye contact aja bisa ngeluarin listrik, hebat). Hilda cuma menghela napas.

Tingkat keadaan : Normal

~(=0=)~

* * *

-Hari ke 2-

Karena Chili, Cress dkk. kerja lembur+begadang. kerjaan beres. Hilda masih kesusahan, Bianca selalu lupa dialog, Skyla dkk. hilang entah kemana, 2 penjahat gak tahu ceritanya gimana (parah), ortu Sylvia melupakan perannya (yang bener aja?!). Yang handal, hebat, dan terpercaya hanya N dan Hilbert (anggap aja suka-suka author). Makin lama Cheren punya keriput (awas mbah *dilempar naskah*)

Tingkat keadaan : Waspada

r(=A=)v

* * *

-Hari ke 3-

Kepala Cheren udah cenat-cenut nggak kuat. Lihat latihan ini dengan seksama...

_adegan penculikan_

"To..tolong...tolong...siapa ya? kok gue lupa? ah iya, tolong aku!" kata Hilda disekap.

"Hahaha! di sini tidak ada yang bisa nolongin kamu!" Grimsley terkikik.

"Hahaha! iya betul, tidak ada yang nolongin kamu! walau ke mana-mana-" dialog Marshal kepotong.

"Ke mana~ ke mana~ ke ma..na~ ku harus~ mencari ke ma..na~" ada siswa lewat di lorong bawa radio dangdut. Si Grimsley langsung nyanyi lagunya Ayu Tang Tang sambil joget. Marshal ikutan joget. Pemain lain mukul panci, wajan, meja dll. sebagai musik.

"Aseeek!"

"Ngg, bukannya udah lawas ya?" Hilda dan lainnya yang lihat sweatdrop. Cheren pun nangis bahagia (?).

_Adegan 3 penyihir_

"Tolonglah aku! aku tahu kalau kalian adalah penyihir terketer eh salah! terhebat!" Hilda memohon sambil nahan tawa (efek tadi). Sementara itu ke 3 penyihir tidak menghiraukan dialog.

"Ups, sori ya Hilda... kita bertiga tu mau ke Paris. Jadi kagak bisa *kalo bisa sih sama tuan Hilbert*" Elesa yang duduk di koper kuning gedenya sibuk dengan kukunya.

"Lho kok ke Paris sich?! kita kan mau ke London!" kata Skyla.

"Nggak, kita janjiannya kan ke Rusia! lupa ya?!" Caithlyn membetulkan topi Rusianya.

"Di sana itu dingin dan gak ada pantainya, harusnya kita ke Jakarta aja!" Skyla berkacak pinggang sambil mencondongkan bahunya.

"Idih kalian berdua itu gak elit bangetz ya, yang paling tepat bagi para putri orang kaya tuh di Swiss" Elesa melambai-lambaikan kukunya yang nge-cling.

"Terus mau apa? apa gue harus bilang WOW gitu?"

"IYA!" teriak Elesa dan Caithlyn bebarengan. Skyla yang kaget langsung latah.

"W..wow...*bergema*" krik krik. Hening~~~~

"Ya udah, LO-GUE-END!" penyakit Alay bin Lebay Elesa keluar. Hilda dan para penonton sweatdrop-ria lagi. Begitu juga dengan Cheren yang nangisnya tambaha derez.

_adegan orang tua maksa_

"Ayo anakku, kembalilah! walaupun dia telah menolongmu kau tak pantas bersamanya!" Chilan berantusias.

"Ayolah anakku, kami tahu cintamu segede ikan paus!" Iris menghayati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nina si ikan paus yang di see wott udah punya anak lagi lho!"

"Iya ta? ayo ke sana! anaknya kalo gak salah namanya Nino kan?" Chilan dan Iris pun ngepot dari naskah dan pergi ke see wott (nama samaran) meninggalkan 1-1 yang masih cengo. Cheren sudah bisa membuat danau dengan air matanya.

Tingkat keadaan : danger

!(=Q=)!

* * *

-hari ke 4-

Keadaan semakin memburuk. cheren sudah angkat tangan dan membiarkan semua untuk berlatih di rumah sendiri. Kasihan Cheren. Hilda berlatih di belakang sekolah dengan susah payah. Hilbert yang kebetulan di lewat di belakang sekolah membantu Hilda. N yang melihat dari jendela datang dan ikut membantu Hilda. Maka, mereka bertiga berlatih bersama di belakang sekolah.

"T...tolong! tolong a..aku!" Hilbert menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan ke arah Hilda.

"Percaya dirilah pada dirimu sendiri. Perdalami tokoh yang kamu mainkan. Andaikan kamu yang di jiwa tokoh itu, kamu akan mengerti perasaan tokoh itu. Perbesar suaramu seperti meminta tolong kepada penonton. jika kamu disekap jangan terlalu kaku, ekspresikan kalau kamu ingin bebas. Berontak juga boleh. Yakinlah pada kekuatanmu" saran Hilbert halus sambil tersenyum. N mengangguk setuju. Hilda terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hilbert lalu ia mengangguk. Hilda mencoba saran yang dibberikan Hilbert dan mengulang dialog tadi. Hilda menghirup napas lalu dikeluarkan.

"Tolong! tolong aku!" Hilda terlihat mendalami perannya. Hilbert dan N tersenyum lega.

"Cukup! kamu sudah bagus! dengan begini kamu bisa memerankan drama ini!" kata Hilbert sembari berdiri.

"Lho, tapi kan baru satu dialog!" Hilda memandangi Hilbert. Hilbert menggeleng.

"Tumbuh satu tumbuh seribu, 1 dialog bisa kau kuasai maka semuanya pasti bisa kau kuasai. Kau tinggal melakukan seperti tadi. Ini hanya sandiwara. Wajah dalam topeng. Tapi ingat!"

**~Iklan lawas lewat~**

**Semua bersandiwara, gue apa adanya!**

"Begitulah!" Terang Hilbert. N hanya diam. Hilda manggut-manggut. Hp N berdering lalu diangkat oleh N.

"Ya...aku di sekolah...baiklah...oke" N menutup hpnya dan melirik Hilbert dan Hilda. Hilbert tahu maksud dari mata N.

"Aku tahu itu, silahkan" Hilbert memberi jalan dengan kedua tangannya di saku. N tersenyum tipis.

"Hah, kau memang hebat" N berlalu dan hilang dari mata. Hilbert melihat jam hpnya.

"Sebaiknya kita juga segera pulang. Sebentar lagi makan malam, ayo!" Hilda mengangguk. Mereka mengambil tas mereka dan berjalan pulang.

p(^o^)q

* * *

-Hari H-

Sebelum pentas, semua disuruh datang jam 8 ke sekolah. Gladi bersih dimulai. Semula Cheren menganggap hari ini para pemain masih dibilang (sangat) payah tapi yang terjadi adalah keajaiban. Para pemain menampakkan jiwa dramaqueen/king mereka. Terutama Hilda yang sudah terlihat menjiwai tokohnya.

"Hari ini kau bagus sekali, Hilda!" Puji Cheren menghampiri Hilda yang sedang minum.

"Iya, kemarin aku dilatih khusus oleh 2 orang itu!" Hilda tersenyum lalu menunjuk Hilbert dan N yang sama-sama serius dengan perannya. Cheren menaikkan alisnya.

"Woo, makanya kau jadi bagus begini! enak ya kamu dilatih sama 2 master di sana!"

"Hehehe, terima kasih!" Hilda nyengir.

2 penjahat berusaha menahan pelesetannya (emang pelawak?), 3 penyihir mengurangi keegoisan mereka (kemarin habis dinasihatin Hilbert), orang tua Sylvia mulai ada keseriusan. Gladi bersih mereka lancar dan sukses. Para pemain membantu mengangkat properti panggung ke belakang panggung. Pemain inti mulai berganti kostum.

Hilda

-dress terusan pink biru. Bawah tengah dress terbuka dan ditutupi rok selutut

-sepatu boots putih selutut

-sarung tangan putih dengan payet berlian biru di tangan kanan

-bando biru berenda. Rambutnya digerai.

.

Hilbert

-kaya' baju militer di anime 7-ghost cuma warnanya putih-emas bukan hitam-emas

-ada pedang di kiri sabuk

-sepatu boots militer.

Hilbert tampak keren sampe 3 penyihir+cewek pada histeris

.

N

andaikan baju para petualang aja. Namanya juga jadi miskin pasti punya jubah coklat gembel+ kaos hitam polos nutupin leher (lupa nama)

-boots coklat murahan

-celana murah

Tapi kata cewek sih tetep keren

tokoh lain silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri.

.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari balik tirai.

"Selanjutnya adalah penampilan dari kelas 1-1 yang membawakan drama berjudul 'Akari no Natsu'. Selamat menikmati pertunjukkan" Kata pembawa acara. Semua pemain udah pada dagdigdug.

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" Perintah Cheren. Semuanya pun berkumpul.

"Mari kita berdo'a untuk kelancarannya drama ini..." Semua berdo'a, setelah itu mereka meneriakkan yel-yel 1-1 yang baru kelintas di otak encer Cheren.

TEEET! bel mulainya pertunjukan berbunyi.

'Inilah saatnya!'

.

**~Chapter 3 : School Fest' and Boom Thather 1-1-end-~**

**TBC**

* * *

**BONUS after that...**

"HOIII! Jangan cuma pasang muka serius! bantuin gue ngangkat properti! mulai tuh!" semua terkejut dan gopoh-gopoh bantuin Cress yang ngomel-ngomel gak jelas.

# 'Apakah tidak apa-apa bila ada jarak diantara kita? Sepertinya jarak itu semakin melebar seiringnya dengan waktu yang berjalan.' #

* * *

ai : haih, punggung ai rada' sakit jadi gak bisa mikir jelas. Ngetik nih fic juga malem-malem. (sebenernya dari chap. 1-3 ngetiknya malem -_-') tapi gimana nih pendapetnya? kalau masih typo salahkan keyboardnya ya, bukan authornya.

? : jadi sekarang lu udah punya asist ya? asyik tuh! bisa kumanipulasi *ditendang keluar fic*

ai : hama sudah keluar~, Lilia! Yuri!

Lilia : ya! *bawa kertas review yang gak ada tebelnya*

Yuri : hng...jadi...Lilia, kamu aja yang baca! aku capek

ai : capek apanya?

Lilia : apa boleh buat kalau Yuri-chi capek, aku saja yang bacain ya! *senyum cerah*

ai : Lilia memang baik hati, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung ya! terima kasih! *nangis*

.

**Tsubaki Chie**

**Gomenn...lama banget updatenya! m(_ _)m**

**Ah, arigatou sudah bilang bagus buat fic paling gaje ini, Ai tersanjung .**

**Iyaaa, Ai usahain memperbaiki bahasanya kok! ^^**

**Sudah update!**

**.**

**Alpha Hydrae 23**

**Gomenn...gak update hampir setahun m(_ _)m Ai merasa bersalah ke semua reader. Ai benar-benar sibuk dengan fic lainnya dan urusan lainnya...**

**Ai akan usahain masukin karakter yang lainnya! ^^b**

**Arigatou dah review n udah update!**

**.**

ai : cukup dulu deh

ALL : Review?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mix Speaker's,Inc. - Romeo no Melody~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\ /

\ /

\ /

\_REVIEW ^_^v_/


End file.
